KR X KR Sultan & Chaos : Movie War Crystal
by KRR-01
Summary: The Sailor Senshi have made many mistakes in the past, but ignored them. Now, it's up to two Riders to rectify them before it manifests itself into a great evil that no one can stop. Lame summary, but please R&R! COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**KR X KR Sultan & Chaos : Movie War Crystal **

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Kamen Rider Double! They belong to their respective owners! I only own my OC, Kamen Rider Sultan!

AN: Alright, this here is my first Movie War fic for Kamen Rider on this site, so please don't to be too harsh on me. Please read the fic first and let me know what you think.

Summary: There comes a time when warriors must join forces to fight a common foe, no matter what boundaries may separate them. The same applies to these two as they fight against the evils of the present and the future. Lame summary, but please read and review!

XXXXXXXXXX

Prologue

XXXXXXXXXX

_ The Sailor Senshi. _

_ Once royalty from a time known as the Silver Millennium, reborn as fighters to face off against the evils of the universe. That is what the citizens of the planet called Earth claims and that is what they believe. However, they are as ignorant as any other mortal being. _

_ Many of those higher beings have known of their history-their _true _history. And from what they have seen, the Senshi are as flawed as any other being on this mortal realm. They have made mistakes like any mortal would, but most of them have been brushed aside and forgotten. They seek for a perfect world, unaware of the dire consequences they brought upon others and themselves. _

_ Despite all of this, the higher beings refuse to interfere, fearing of the consequences that may come. That is why I have taken it upon myself to correct the mistakes of these so called 'Warriors of Love and Justice.' _

_ To complete my mission, I must find two warriors from the stream of time to combat against them. However, whether they succeed or not may depend upon the challenges that they face in their own time. I can only hope they succeed... _

XXXXXXXXXX

In present-day city of Tokyo, a shadowed figure stood from the top of the famous Tokyo Tower. The figure was male, but the rest of this features were concealed from the shadows of the beams that supported the Tower. The figure looked down at a certain district of the city like a predator. From where he stood, he could see everything, especially a group of Sailor Senshi fighting against a Youma.

The figure could see the Senshi using their attacks upon the Youma, destroying it once and for all, and the people immediately rushed towards them to glorify the Senshi. Once the Senshi were out of sight, the figure simply grinned. "Looks like its time for me to appear," the figure said as he held out a small USB in front of him.

"**SULTAN!**"

XXXXXXXXXX

Thousands of years into the future, the once prosperous city of Hong Kong was now nothing more than a frozen wasteland. Snow and ice covered the man-made structures and streets for miles to come. Walking down the frozen streets was a mysterious cloaked figure, who approached the ports of the city. The brown tattered cloak the figure wore covered his entire figure and he wore a hood over his head to protect it from the cold.

The cloaked figure looked out into the see and noticed a single dot of white light shone on the horizon of the ice that covered the water in front of him. "There is it," the man said. "It's time to let the world know I exist."

With that, the figure swung open his cloak to reveal a mysterious belt. The belt only announced one word:

"_UNLEASH!_"

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's the prologue for this story. I know, I know, it's really short, but the next chapter is a lot longer, I promise. Please leave a review to let me know what you think of this story so far. I know you can't really tell, since it's just a prologue, but still tell me what you think. Also, if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive **_so I can know what to fix.

Now you guys, I first simply wrote a one-shot story called _Kamen Rider Sultan_, which was suppose to lead up to a multi-chapter story called _Kamen Rider Chaos_. However, I changed my mind and went with this instead... and I'm betting I'm either going to get flames or nothing at all. Most likely nothing at all, seeing how some people don't review my stories at all. Then again, I can't really blame them, since it's their choice to review or not.

But I digress. Next story is _Kamen Rider Sultan – Blade of Justice_. I hope you enjoy it!

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	2. Kamen Rider Sultan – Blade of Justice

XXXXXXXXXX

Kamen Rider Sultan – Blade of Justice 

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Kamen Rider Double! They belong to their respective owners! I only own my OC, Kamen Rider Sultan!

AN: This story is a sequel to Blackops' "_Count Up Your Sinsprotoype_," where Uranus and Neptune are arrested by Double and Accel for the murder of an innocent woman, two years ago. For this, I posted it up on _Realms of My Mind_ for other authors to adopt, but since no one hasn't, I've decided to do it myself. I hope you like it!

PS: THIS IS NOT SUITABLE FOR SAILOR MOON FANS! PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS, IF YOU LIKE THE OUTER SAILOR SENSHI/SCOUTS!

XXXXXXXXXX

Phillip called Ryu, Shotaro, and Akiko at the Narumi Detective Agency. It seemed to be readily urgent as they all gathered in the office. Shotaro was sitting at his desk, Ryu was sitting on a nearby couch along with Akiko as Phillip stood with his book in his hand. Once they all gathered, Phillip began.

"A few weeks ago, Haruka and Michuru, Sailors Uranus and Neptune, respectively, were attacked by the Revenge Dopant. After Double and Accel intervene, it was revealed the Revenge Dopant was Satoshi Akira. His mother, Yuri Akira, was killed by Uranus and Neptune a few years ago during their hunt for the Heart Crystals, but there wasn't enough proof to send them to jail. The two Scouts were arrested on the spot for the murder of Yuri Akira."

"We know this! But, Phillip, why tell us this now?" Shotaro asked as he put his feet up on his desk.

"A week ago, there was breakout at the police station," Phillip explained. "Jinno and Makura came over, and told us who broke out."

"Michiru Kaioh and Haruka Tenoh," Ryu deduced.

"Eh! You mean those two Scouts escaped!" Akiko, being her usual self, exclaimed. "I didn't hear about this!"

Philllip ignored Akiko and nodded. "Yes," he said. "It seems that they took the keys from one of the guards . From there, they took their henshin pens and escaped. Fortunately, only five officers were injured. But, we don't know where those two went."

XXXXXXXXXX

Speaking of the two Outer Scouts, they now were in an alley that acted as their own form of shelter. It was nothing like the life they had before they were arrested. It was filthy with rats and flies. They barely survived by stealing some food from people walking nearby.

Haruka was now covered in mud, her hair was scruffy, and she wore a long, tattered trench coat. The same applied to Michuru. Her once beautiful blue hair was now covered in mud as well as her face. Like Haruka, she wore a tattered trench coat. Haruka was eating at some chicken she stole, but as she did, her anger welled up inside of, until she finally threw away the chicken. "GAH! I'm sick and tired living like this!" Haruka shouted as she stood up. "We're suppose to be heroes, not criminals!"

"Are we?" Michuru questioned as she sat down against the alley wall. "We killed so many for the Heart Crystals. That boy didn't deserve that life."

"Michuru, that Daimon would have gotten that Heart Crystal otherwise!" she shouted. "We had no other choice!"

"Some would disagree," a voice spoke.

Immediately, Michuru and Haruka pulled out their henshin pens, and with the call of "_Neptune Power-Make Up!_" and "_Uranus Power-Make Up!_", the transformed into Neptune and Uranus, respectively.

They turned to see who said that. At the end of the alley was a male teen about eighteen years old with brown hair and green eyes. He wore a brown jacket over his white shirt and blue jeans. Around his waist was a black belt with two strange slots on the right side of the belt that held what seemed to be USB drives, and the belt also had a red buckle that had slot which was pointed upwards. "Who are you?", Uranus demanded.

"The one who brings justice to the corrupted," was the teen's response as he held out a golden USB with a stylized 'S' in front of him.

"**SULTAN!**"

"Henshin," the teen said, sliding the USB into the slot of the belt buckle and pushing it down to make the buckle look like and 'L'.

"**SULTAN!**", and wind whipped around the teen and golden fragment bonded to his body, forming into armor.

The teen now wore a bronze bodysuit underneath the golden armor. He had a smooth chest plate, and round shoulder guards. For some reason there was a slot in each gauntlet and one in his right boot, leaving only the left boot normal. His helmet had a golden headpiece that was shaped as a sort of crown with a flat sing prong and a piece of black fabric hung from the headpiece to his shoulders. His single black visor flashed with golden energy for a moment.

"I am Kamen Rider Sultan!" The armored teen, now identified as Sultan, pointed at the two Outers. "Now, count up your sins!"

With that, Sultan charged at the two Outer Senshi and swung his fist at them only for the two Outers to separate to avoid the punch in time. Sultan then noticed the two Senshi were summoning their attacks as balls of energy formed in their hands. "_Uranus World Shaking!_" Uranus shouted as she fired her attack.

"_Neptune Deep Submerge!_" Neptune announced as she fired hers.

Sultan rolled away in time to avoid the blasts as they collided with each other, creating a powerful wave that knocked Neptune and Uranus on their backs. Uranus quickly got up and drew her Space Sword, ready to attack Sultan with. As he stood, Sultan took out another Memory from the one of the slots on his the right side of his belt, this one being gray with an "S" stylized as a curved sword, which he slid into the slot in his right gauntlet. "**SCIMITAR!**" Sultan's gauntlet announced.

Gray energy shot out of the gauntlet and traveled to Sultan's right hand before it formed into a golden-bladed scimitar that had a black handle as well as a silver S-shaped hilt. Sultan raised his scimitar in his time to block a thrust from Uranus's Space Sword before he raised his right leg into her face, forcing her back. He then went on the offensive as he swung his scimitar at Uranus's right, which she blocked before attempting to strike at Sultan's head only for that to be parried as Sultan then slashed his scimitar against Uranus's chest, forcing her back even more. Sultan swung his scimitar at Uranus's head which was blocked by her Space Sword, but it left her side open as Sultan raised his leg to kick Uranus in the side, sending her crashing into a nearby wall.

Before Sultan had the chance to get to Uranus, a blue orb of energy struck him in the back, sending him on stomach and his scimitar flew out of his hand before it dematerialized. After getting up on one knee, Sultan turned to see Neptune standing on the end of the alley, ready with another blast that was aimed at him. Quickly, Sultan drew a black Gaia Memory with a C stylized as a bow. "**CROSSBOW!**" it announced when Sultan pressed the button on it, before he slid the Gaia Memory into his other gauntlet.

As he slid it in, Neptune immediately fired her blast at Sultan before he had the chance to use his Gaia Memory. However, she didn't notice the black energy shot of the slot on Sultan's left gauntlet and into his left hand before taking the form of a black crossbow that had a slot on the bottom of the hand. Sultan aimed his crossbow at Neptune's blast and fired black energy arrows into the blast, while it was still in mid-air, dispersing the energy blast before it could hit Sultan.

Neptune stood there in shock to see one of her attacks stopped like that before she stared at Sultan, who aimed his crossbow at her. Uranus stood up and when she saw Sultan's crossbow aimed at her lover, she immediately panicked. "Michuru!" Uranus cried out as she charged at Sultan.

Uranus swung her Space Sword at him, but he ducked before extending one leg to kick at Uranus's feet that send her crashing her back against the ground, while Uranus's Space Sword landed at the end of the alley. Uranus was about to get up but froze when she saw the tip of Sultan's crossbow at her face. Beads of sweat ran down her face as she momentarily shifted her eyes from the crossbow to the black visor of Sultan's helmet that was looking back at her. "Haruka!" Neptune shouted as she was about to run towards her.

"Don't move!" Sultan shouted without looking at her. Neptune froze where she was as Sultan brought the tip of his crossbow closer towards Uranus's face. "Unless you want your lover dead, I would suggest you stand there!"

Neptune agreed the Sultan's terms as she just stood there, while Sultan returned his attention towards Uranus. "Now, I must ask you this question: How many died for your so-called mission?" Sultan questioned.

Uranus's eyes widen. "W-what?" she asked, fear crawling up her throat.

"How many died?" Sultan repeated. "Think of the number of times you let countless of innocents die by your own hands."

Uranus remained silent as she tried to remember the number of those who died from her and Neptune's search for the Heart Crystals. To be honest, Uranus did not know for she would simply shrug off the feelings of guilt and remorse whenever an innocent died because of her actions. "HOW MANY?" Sultan shouted as he pressed the edge of his crossbow against her head.

"I-I don't know!" Uranus admitted.

"Oh, really? Too many for you to count?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm. When Uranus said nothing, Sultan demanded, "Did you even felt any regret?"

Again, Uranus tried to recall, but nothing came to her mind as she shook her head. Sultan just stared at the Senshi of Uranus with disgust underneath his black visor. "You mean you have never felt regret for taking those lives?" Sultan inquired. "Not even _once_?"

After a pause of silence, Uranus again shook her head, "You people make me sick!" Sultan snarled as he removed his crossbow from Uranus's face.

As Sultan backed away, Uranus took this as an opportunity to lunge at Sultan, but he moved to the side, so Uranus instead hit the ground instead of tackling Sultan as she expected. While she on the ground, Sultan kicked Uranus in the side, sending her body flying at he feet of Neptune who tried to help her lover up. As she stood, Uranus glared at Sultan for bringing harm to herself and her pride, while Neptune was torn between accepting what Sultan said or dismissing it. To the Rider in front of them, what they thought meant very little as he continued. "You claim yourselves to be heroes, but you're not! To be a hero, one must be willing to make sacrifices but only when the circumstances call for such an extreme," Sultan stated, "Has there ever been a situation where there was no other choice but to kill?"

That question put the two Outers into deep thought as they recounted every time that they taken a life. Only silence came from the two as they remembered about the Taking their silence as a no, Sultan took out his Crossbow Memory, the black Gaia Memory with a C stylized as a bow, from the container on the right side of his belt. "For countless of lives suffered that from your actions," Sultan continued as he slid his Crossbow Memory into the handle of his crossbow, "you will receive your punishment!"

"**CROSSBOW-MAXIMUM DRIVE!**" Sultan's crossbow announced as he aimed it at the two Outers.

"_Heaven's Rain!_" Sultan announced as he pulled the trigger on his crossbow.

The crossbow then released a swarm of golden energy arrows that were all aimed at Uranus and Neptune. Neptune immediately got in front of her lover and user her body as shield as the golden arrows struck her body. "GAH!" she screamed in pain before she fell to the ground, and she wasn't moving.

"Michuru!" Uranus's eyes widen with horror as she crawled to Neptune's unmoving body.

Instead of attacking Uranus as she looked at the body of her lover, Sultan just stood there, dismissing his crossbow as it dematerialized out of his hands. He looked at Neptune's fallen form, knowing how close she was to Uranus, before looking at Uranus, whose eyes were filled with shock and horror. Sultan saw this as the perfect opportunity to get another point across Uranus's thick head. "Can you feel it now?" Sultan asked Uranus. "The pain of the life of a loved one at risk? The horror of losing that person you care for?"

However, Sultan's words fell on deaf ears as Uranus's eyes glared at his armored form. She tried to charge at him, but her wounds prevented her as she simply froze where she was and grabbed her chest 'armor' of her sailor fuku that Sultan slashed at. After the flow of pain eased a little, Uranus continue to glare at the Rider in front of her. "You'll pay!" she roared.

Sultan let out a quiet snort at that. "I already have."

With that, Sultan took his Gaia Memory from the buckle on his waist and crouched down to slid it into the slot on his right boot. "**SULTAN-MAXIMUM DRIVE!**" it announced as golden energy shot out of the slot and engulfed Sultan's entire right boot.

"It's over," Sultan said before he leaped into the air and stuck out his right foot. "_Final Judgement!_"

With one roar, Uranus stood up and charged at Sultan only for his charged right foot to struck in the stomach, completely destroying the 'armor' covering it. Sultan kicked off of Uranus, he landed both feet on the ground while the Senshi of Wind was sent flying right next to her lover. Blood was oozing out of the spot where Sultan's kick struck her, but she was still breathing, like Neptune. They would live, but this would be a day they would never forget in a thousand years. Uranus used all of her strength to bring her head up at Sultan who was looking back at her. "Let that be a lesson to you," Sultan snarled. "The next time you see me will be your last."

With that, Sultan leaped from from the alley and onto rooftop above, not noticing the uniforms on Uranus and Neptune disengaging, leaving only the injured Haruka and Neptune alone in the alley. Once he was gone, a few policemen arrived at the alleyway and immediately ran over to them. Shouting could be heard as a couple of the policemen ran to call for an ambulance. Looks like they were going to live after all.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sultan leaped on the rooftops of the windy city of Fuuto. It had been a few days since he attacked the two Sailor Senshi known as Uranus and Neptune. They were alive as Sultan left them, but their wounds left them hospitalized, and from what the media said, they would be in the hospital for a few months. At first, Sultan thought he should have been a bit more harsh on them by breaking their spine or paralyzing some limb, but it would not have made his image any better.

Ever since Sultan attacked the two Outers, their criminal records were wiped clean and they were given a full pardon to their unpunished crimes. Not only that, but Sultan was seen as enemy of the public, and was branded as a monster and a crook. After hearing the news, Sultan escaped from Tokyo and immediately headed over to Fuuto, only arriving just today.

His train of thoughts were interrupted when he noticed he was approaching Fuuto Tower placed in the center of the city. Once he was close enough, Sultan leaped onto the large beams of Fuuto Tower and looked down at Fuuto. The breeze of the morning filled the air with a calm feeling as well as serenity, despite all of the Dopants it faced. '_Maybe I can finally have some peace here_,' Sultan mentally sighed.

"Kamen Rider Sultan," a voice spoke from behind him.

'_Guess not_,' Sultan bitterly thought.

The Rider turned around to see the Kamen Riders of Fuuto, Accel and Double, who was in his standard Cyclone-Joker form, standing before him. Immediately, Sultan drew his gray Scimitar Memory from the slots on the right side of his belt. "What do two you want?" Sultan demanded as he gripped his Memory. "Are you here to arrest me?"

"No, we're here to talk," Double's left half answered.

Sultan slid his Scimitar Memory back into the slot on the right side of his belt, but still was cautious. "What do you want to talk about?" he asked.

"We've been doing some research on you," Accel explained. "From what we've found, you have an interesting background... Shin Matsura."

Sultan froze at that name as his body stiffened for a moment, but he relaxed realizing that from what he heard of these Riders, they would understand. Reached for the buckle, Sultan raised the slot that held his Gaia Memory so that it was pointing up before he drew his Gaia Memory from it. Once removed, the armor shattered away, revealing the eighteen-year-old teen's identity to the two Riders. "I'm assuming that was not all you've found," the teen, identified as Shin, stated.

Double nodded as his right half, Phillip, continued. "Shin Matsura, age eighteen, graduate at Okinawa High School before moving to Tokyo to start his bachelor's degree at Tokyo University. However, he disappeared a few months ago and never showed up until he attacked Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune."

"We want to know is why did you injure them so badly?" Double's left half, Shotaro, demanded.

"To teach them a lesson," Shin answered without any regret in his voice. "To make them feel the pain that that they brought to so many. To me, personally."

Shotaro raised an eyebrow underneath his red left eye piece. "What do you mean?"

Phillip's voice from Double's right half explained for Shin. "Shin Matsura was the son of Officer Ryu Matsura, a detective trying to investigate the murders that were involved with Uranus and Neptune's Heart Crystal search."

"Ryu Matsura?" Shotaro repeated from Double's left. "He was good friends with the boss and would sometimes come to visit, but I didn't know he was investigating those two."

Accel decided to continue from there. "A year ago, he was attacked by a Daimon who wanted his Heart Crystal, and Uranus and Neptune destroyed the Daimon. When they were inspecting Ryu's Heart Crystal, they took too long and Ryu died before his Heart Crystal could be returned to him."

When hearing that, the Riders noticed Shin's hands were curled into fists as he tried to repress his anger. "I just wanted my dad to rest in peace," Shin said as he looked at Double and Accel. "It was hard after otou-san died. I dropped out of college because my graders were bad and I kept on getting into fights. When I was going through otou-san's things, I found this LostDriver."

The Riders looked at the buckle, the LostDriver, at Shin's waist. It was similar to the LostDriver that Shotaro's boss, Soukichi Narumi, had to become Kamen Rider Skull, but this one had extra slots for two more Gaia Memories. "However, there were no records on Ryu Matsura having a Driver or a Gaia Memory," Phillip stated. "Where did you get it?"

"It's something Otou-san had while he on duty," Shin explained. "From what I found, he apparently knew a woman named Shroud who gave him an upgraded version of the LostDriver as well as the Sultan Memory. Since then, he's only used it emergencies."

"Was your methods really necessary?" Accel questioned, knowing what Shin was going through.

Shin nodded. Accel and Phillip, Double's right half, understood Shin's answer, but Shotaro did not as he argued, "But you could've killed them! Yes they were criminals, but they didn't deserve that!"

Shin just looked at Double and said, "There are times when you have to act as the executioner to carry out justice, and I'm the only one capable of doing so. Be lucky I didn't kill them."

"The media doesn't seem think that way," Accel pointed out. "To them, you're just a crook."

"I don't care!" Shin shouted. "I don't care what happens to me, I don't care what others think, as long as justice is carried out!"

Before either Double or Accel could continue, a bright flash of white light appear in the sky, making everyone look upward. What they saw was a portal made of energy that had a rainbow of colors and out of that portal came... "Another Kamen Rider?" Phillip stated, shocked at this.

Yes it was another Kamen Rider. This one wore a blue bodysuit underneath his white breastplate that had a sky blue rectangular stone in the center. He wore white gauntlets and boots along with white pads on his knees and elbows, and his white shoulder guards had small spikes on them. His round helmet was white and placed in between the two round, light blue eyepieces was a silver mantle with two sharp horns sticking out. Around his waist was a silver belt with a sky blue gem in the center of buckle. In the Rider's hand was a long, silver staff shaped like a key with a triangular pike coming out of the end of the blade, while a light blue gem was placed on the other end.

The Rider slowly floated downward until he landed in between Shin, and Accel and Double. As for the portal above, it closed completely shut, leaving no trace of it in the air. "Who are you?" Accel demanded as he drew his sword.

The Rider slowly turned his head to face Accel and Double. "Who I am is none of your concern," he answered. "I am here for Shin Matsura."

"That's me," Shin announced, making the Rider turned around to looked at Shin.

After inspecting Shin for a while, the Rider immediately started to walk over to the young teen. "You will come with me at once," the Rider ordered.

Accel and Double were about to rush over Shin, but the Rider whipped around to point his piked staff at them. "No, don't come any closer!" the Rider warned. "I need this one and no harm must come to him."

"What do you need him for?" Accel demanded.

"He will serve a greater purpose in the future," the Rider explained, rather vaguely. "For that to happen, he must come with me."

With that, the Rider walked towards Shin, and Accel and Double watched as the Rider whispered something into Shin's ear. Whatever it was, it caught Shin's attention as he nodded to the Rider, who then banged his piked staff against the beam that supported and a white light engulfed him and Shin while blinding Double and Accel. Once the flash of light disappeared, the Riders' eyes widen at shock to see the mysterious Rider and Shin disappeared as well. "What was that?" Shotaro thought aloud.

Phillip and Accel remained silent for they did not know the answer as well. Perhaps it was something they would never know...

XXXXXXXXXX

Far into the future, the city of Crystal Tokyo stood proudly with the Crystal palace rising from the center of the city. Huge towers rose high in the sky that was filled by the beautiful moonlit night. Lights filled city air as the people lived their day-to-day lives. It seemed to be so peaceful.

However, looks were deceiving as in one of the empty streets of the outskirts of Crystal Tokyo, smoke rose from the craters in the ground, and the bodies of Neo-Queen Serenity's guards were littered all across it. All of them were dead, save for one. This guard was bloodied and bruised, his body lying on the ground. He sat up to see the figure standing in front of him. "Who are you!" the guard demanded.

The figure in front of the lone guard was male, who wore black and gray armor over the jet black bodysuit. His black chestplate had a white stripe that went down the middle of it with gray torso armor to keep it in place. He wore black gauntlets and boots with white trimmings as well as gray, round shoulder guards. The figure's helmet resembled a skull that had large, round eyes that glowed red, along with a grilled mouth plate that resembled a skull's teeth. Around his neck was a tattered red scarf, while around his waist was a silver belt that had a rectangular with the same color. In the center of that buckle was a red gem that glowed with power.

The guard's eyes widen at the sight the figure raising a black blaster to his face before his eyes traveled up to the figure. The figure smiled underneath his mouth guard as he only said three words: "Kamen Rider Chaos."

The last thing the guard saw was a bright red light engulfing his entire vision before the darkness claimed him...

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's basically it! That's _Kamen Rider Sultan_ for you folks! Now I know it's not as good as some of my other fics, but please, please, please leave a review to let me know what you think, and if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive**_! At least that way, I know what to be careful on for future chapters.

Originally, I was planning for _Kamen Rider Sultan_ to be a multi-chapter story, but I gave up on it and put it in _Realms of My Mind!_ for other authors to adopt, but seeing how no one is, I thought I might as well get it over with and I wrote. And that's how _Kamen Rider Sultan_ came to be! Also, I took the last part from a trailer in _Realms of My Mind!_ for _Kamen Rider Chaos_, which I was planning for it to be a separate story, but I thought it would be easier to do it this way.

Now, I do plan to get to Chaos, but as for when I will be putting that part up, I have no idea. I'll try to make it better than this, though, and it will explain who was the Rider, why heck did it go from the present to the future, and what it has to do with that Rider, Chaos, at the end.

That's all and thank you for reading this fic-Raika out!

PS: PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!

XXXXXXXXXX


	3. Kamen Rider Chaos – Scales of Power

Kamen Rider Chaos – Scales of Power 

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Kamen Rider! They belong to their respective owners! I only own my OCs!

XXXXXXXXXX

To many who knew of its existence, Crystal Tokyo itself was a crystal city with the buildings made of white crystal and five crystal towers in the distance. In the center of the city was a crystal palace that looked like a large crystal that grew out of the ground. The ground that the people walked upon was crystal as well, yet had more of a gray color to it than white. It was truly a spectacle that the people could admire for centuries.

Speaking of the people, those walking down the streets wore clothing similar to the English nobles of Britain's Victorian Era. From their walk and conversation, one could tell they acted more like upper class people, and in fact even act a bit like a braggart. The one who didn't wear the fancy clothes were student who instead wore Japanese school uniforms that were colored white and gold. The students were more quiet and seemed to be discipline, but still acted a little bit snobbish like their elders around them.

The serenity of the streets was soon interrupted by an explosion that scattered many people across the city streets along with the rubble. Soon, everyone began to run away immediately from the source of the explosion as more erupted throughout the street. The source of the explosion was a Youma was fully decked in gray armor that hugged her body and had a pair of antennae that protruded from above her red bug eyes. In her hands was a large bow.

The Youma raised her bow at the running people and fired arrows of green energy at them. Those that were struck by the energy arrows had their energy removed from them and transformed into the shape of a ball. Each time the Youma's arrows struck her target, she found joy as their energy was drained from them. '_Ah what joy!_' the Youma gleefully thought as she collected the energy from her victims.

"Halt!" a young feminine voice shouted.

The shout made the Youma turn around to see who it was, and much to her surprise, it a young girl who looked about ten with pink hair and wore a Sailor Senshi uniform. "I'm Sailor Mini-Moon, champion of justice!" the young girl announced.

"Ah if it isn't Sailor Mini-Moon," the Youma grinned as she aimed her bow at Mini-Moon. "I shall enjoy destroying you!"

With that, the Youma fired another arrow of green energy at Mini-Moon, who dodged the attack before charging at the Youma. Mini-Moon was about to fire a magical attack at the Youma, but she quickly fired at Mini-Moon, knocking her off of her feet. "What a great day this is!" the Youma laughed. "I get all the energy I want _and _I get to destroy Sailor Mini-Moon!"

However, before the Youma could rejoice any further at its supposed victory, a red blast struck the Youma right in the side, sending it rolling a few feet away from Mini-Moon. "Stay away from the girl," a deep, masculine voice demanded.

As the Youma got up, she and Mini-Moon looked at the figure responsible for wounding the Youma. The figure was male, who wore black and gray armor over the jet black bodysuit. His black chestplate had a white stripe that went down the middle of it with gray torso armor to keep it in place. He wore black gauntlets and boots with white trimmings as well as gray, round shoulder guards. The figure's helmet resembled a skull that had large, round eyes that glowed red, along with a grilled mouth plate that resembled a skull's teeth. Around his neck was a tattered red scarf, while around his waist was a silver belt that had a rectangular with the same color. In the center of that buckle was a red gem that glowed with power. Smoke came out of the barrel of the black blaster that was placed in the figure's hand.

"Who are you?" the Youma snarled as she gripped her bow.

The figure said nothing and the Youma fired an energy arrow at him only for the figure to smack it away before firing another red blast from his black blaster. The blast struck the Youma in her stomach, forcing it back even more. It was then the figure finally gave his reply:

"I am Kamen Rider... Chaos."

'_Chaos_,' Mini-Moon repeated. The name "Chaos" sent shivers down Mini-Moon's mind for it made her remember the battle against the evil being who used Sailor Galaxia to conquer the galaxy. However, this one was far different from the Chaos Mini-Moon knew, for this one just saved her life from the Youma.

Speaking of the Youma, she aimed her bow at Chaos and fired a green energy arrow, but the Rider simply raised his left gauntlet to deflect the arrow. Both Mini-Moon and the Youma stood there shocked for this person was able to deflect arrows that could drain people of their energy. The Youma fired more energy arrows only for Chaos to deflect each one with his gauntlet, and once Chaos deflected the last arrow, he raised his blaster at the Youma, and fired a red blast, which struck the Youma's bow. The Youma was forced back as her bow suddenly exploded from the force of the blast and she glared at Chaos, who simply stood there. "Is that it?" Chaos taunted.

The Youma gritted her teeth before charging at Chaos and lashing out her sharp claws on her hands only for him to back away in time to avoid them. "It's been over a century since I've fought your kind and you still have not improved," Chaos smirked underneath his helmet as he avoided the claws.

Mini-Moon couldn't help but stare at Chaos in confusion as the said Rider ducked another lash from the Youma before forcing her back with a punch to the stomach. While the Youma recoiled in pain from the punch, Chaos wasted no time, gripping his left hand onto his buckle. "_CHAOS BUSTER!_" Chaos' belt announced as red energy traveled from the gem in his buckle to the tip of his blaster, forming into a red energy ball.

Once Chaos pulled the trigger, the red energy ball shot from the barrel and the Youma tried to dodge it in vain as the red energy ball struck the Youma right in the chest. The Youma let out a scream of pain and anguish before it exploded into a blaze of black smoke. As the smoke settled, Mini-Moon turned her head towards Chaos, who placed his blaster in the holster on his right hip. When the Rider turned to face Mini-Moon, she froze wondering what Chaos would do her, since he easily defeated the Youma that she fought everyday of her life.

However, a familiar voice shouted, "HALT!"

Chaos and Mini-Moon turned their heads to the end of the street to see the four Inner Sailor Senshi of Jupiter, Venus, Mercury, and Mars rushing towards the pair. Chaos knew what would happened next if he stayed, so he immediately turned around and walked into a nearby alley. "Matte!" Venus shouted as she and Jupiter tried to follow him, but when they reached the alley, they found a dead end with Chaos nowhere to be seen.

"Princess are you alright?" Mercury asked.

Mini-Moon nodded as she noticed Mars walked towards Jupiter and Venus. "Did you find him?" she asked.

"No," Jupiter shook her head, "he disappeared into that alley before we could get to him."

Mars curled her hands into fists. "We need to find him! There's no telling what he will do next!"

Those words caught attention Mini-Moon's attention as she wondered Mars spoke that way of Mini-Moon's savior. However, her thoughts would have to wait as Mercury caught her attention. "Mini-Moon, lets take you back home."

Mini-Moon nodded at that, but the same question rang through Mini-Moon's mind as she was escorted back to Crystal Palace by the Inner Scouts:

'_Who are you, Chaos?_'

XXXXXXXXXX

"It's true, then," Neo-Queen Serenity stated with worry in her voice. "Chaos is back."

"So it seems," Sailor Pluto nodded.

After returning Mini-Moon back to the Crystal Palace, the Sailor Senshi immediately reported to Neo-Queen Serenity, who sat in her crystalline throne, right next to her husband, Neo-King Endymion. The monarchs of Crystal Tokyo wore their usual attire, Serenity in her typical white dress, while Endymion was in his usual black tuxedo. Both saw Chaos in action and at first they didn't want to believe, but when they heard the news from the Senshi, they would no longer deny the existence of the said Kamen Rider. Now, all the Senshi were gathered in the throne room

"What should we do?" Sailor Mercury asked the others.

The Senshi of Pluto was the first one to step up and answer. "We must keep Chaos's existence a secret," Pluto advised. "If word gets out that he's back, everything we worked so hard for will fall apart!"

"And what of Chaos, himself?" Endymion asked of the Senshi.

"He's too dangerous to be kept alive," Uranus quickly answered. "We should dispose of him as soon as possible!"

The Inner Senshi looked at the Senshi of Wind with shock at her suggestion. "But he can still prove to be an ally," Mars argued.

"You forget he wields the power of darkness," Neptune pointed. "A darkness forged by the Nega-Moon clan."

"A darkness that he used to help us," Mercury countered.

It was then Pluto stepped into the argument, stating, "True, but we seem to have no other option."

Jupiter turned to face the Senshi of Time. "What are you talking about, Pluto?" Jupiter demanded. "Can't you see he can still help us?"

Venus nodded. "Yes! We don't have to kill him!"

"Have you forgotten what happened? What we had to do, then?" Pluto asked, making the Inner Senshi silent. "I doubt that Chaos would have forgotten either."

"Yes, he would want our heads after what happened!" Uranus agreed with Pluto. "He must be destroyed!"

Though Uranus's suggestion seemed a little rash, the Inner Senshi could not help but agree with her argument. Still, none of them were willing to back down, and it seemed this argument would have continued if it were not for the Senshi of Destruction, who was silent throughout the meeting. "What do you say, my Queen?" Saturn interjected as she faced the Queen of Crystal Tokyo.

The other Senshi looked at her as well, awaiting her final verdict. Neo-Queen Serenity was silent as she was wondered how to deal with the situation. Moments passed and the Queen finally gave her answer. "I have to agree with Pluto-san on this one," she stated.

Though the Inner Senshi did not approve of this decision, they had no choice but to follow the orders of their Queen. "Very well, your Majesty," Mercury submitted as she bowed.

The other Senshi nodded and bowed as well to their Queen, acknowledging her command. Unknown to them, the door to the throne room was opened a little and peaking through the small creak was a curious young Chibiusa, who overheard everything. '_Why are they so afraid of Chaos?_' she wondered as she stepped away from the door.

It seemed like she would have to find the answer herself.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Princess of Crystal Tokyo walked down the paved streets of the city her parents ruled over. She dressed as a normal girl, so no one would recognize her and report her to her parents. She walked down the streets until she arrived at what appeared to be a small library that was open. This library was where Chibi-Usa would hang out whenever she had some time to herself. Now she needed it for another purpose.

Pushing the door open, Chibi-Usa walked inside to find the inside of the library was quiet. The inside was designed similarly to libraries of the twentieth and twenty-first centuries with books stacked upon shelves that were about fifteen feet high, and the librarian's desk near the entrance. From what Chibi-Usa could tell, the entire place was empty, save for a figure going through the shelves and sorting the books in his hands. The young Princess recognized the figure who stepped out into the open. "Hello, Kino-san," Chibi-Usa greeted.

Kino, the librarian, was man in his late forties with brown and blue eyes. He wore the typical suit of a librarian in Crystal Tokyo; a white suit with patching pants and a blue tie. He knew who Chibi-Usa was, yet kept it a secret since she was one of the few people to come to his library. "Ah, what can I do for you, Princess?" Kino smiled as he walked up to her.

The young princess shifted her feet nervously, wondering what Kino might say. "What can you tell me about Chaos?" she finally asked.

Kino's eyes widen in shock as he demanded, "Where did you hear such a name?"

Chibi-Usa was silent trying to think of a good cover-up story. "Well, I-I found it in a book at home," she lied. "I asked my parents, but they never told me about it. I thought you might know, since your book were made before Crystal Tokyo."

The librarian stared the daughter of Neo-Queen with suspicion before he sighed in defeat. "Well, since you are the Princess, I think it's alright," Kino gave in before he walked to the shelves of his library.

Chibi-Usa followed the librarian, who then pull out a dusty old book that looked like it came from the late twenty-fourth century, possibly even older. The elder librarian announced, "Ah here it is!" as he blew off of some of the dust.

The princess of Crystal Tokyo looked at the book with curiosity. "What is that?" she asked.

"This book contains everything on Chaos," Kino answered as he flipped through the pages. "Ah yes, here we go!"

"Well, for starters, Chaos was originally a regular man from the twenty-second century who was kidnapped by the Nega Moon family," Kino read aloud. "The Nega Moon family experimented on him, converting his normal human body into a cybernetic one. Powered by darkness, Chaos was meant to be used for evil. However, something happened."

An anxious Chibi-Usa asked, "What happened?"

"According to this, Chaos escaped and helped out Sailor Senshi in driving the Nega Moon family away from Earth. In fact, some historians believed that without Chaos, Crystal Tokyo would not have come true," Kino explained as he closed the book.

Chibi-Usa's eyes widen at that. '_Okaa-san and the Senshi never told me anything about that_,' she thought before asking, "What ever happened to him?"

Before Kino could answer, a masculine voice answered for him, "He died in the final battle."

Chibi-Usa turned around to see the once who gave the answer was a young man in his early twenties with short, brown hair that few large bangs over his blue eyes. He wore the same kind of suit that Kino was wearing. "Hello, Kino," the young man greeted the librarian. "Sorry, I'm late."

Kino simply waved the apology off, stating, "It's alright," he said, before remembering Chibi-Usa was with him. "This is Yoshio, a good friend of mine. He just recently joined my staff to help me with my library."

Chibi-Usa smiled. "Nice to meet you too."

Yoshio nodded at the young princess. "So why is someone so young curious to know about Chaos?" he asked her with a caring smile.

"Yoshio," Kino warned. "Please, this is the Princess of Crystal Tokyo!"

"Really," Yoshio stated with some amusement in his voice as he looked at the Princess of Crystal Tokyo.

When Yoshio's eyes met Chibi-Usa's, she thought she noticed a hint of rage flashing into Yoshio's eyes, which almost seemed demonic, but quickly shooed it away, believing she was imagining things. "Well, then," Yoshio crouched down he was at the same eye level as Chibi-Usa, "do you have any more questions, your majesty?"

Chibi-Usa hesitated for a moment, but soon asked, "How come no one knows about him?"

"That's something no one know for sure," Yoshio answered as he stood up. "It's possible that the people could have just forgotten about him, or it could have been something else entirely."

The young Princess nodded at that before facing Kino and stating, "Thank you Kino-san. You were a real help."

Kino smiled as he gave a small bow. "Pleasure to be of service, princess."

"Thank you as well, Yoshio," Chibi-Usa turned to Kino's assistant with a smile.

The young man smiled back at her. "Your welcome."

Chibi-Usa then walked out of the library with Kino and Yoshio watching her leave. Once the entrance to the library closed behind her, Kino returned to his usual business as a librarian, while Yoshio still stood there. His eyes no longer had their blue flare to them as they now were red. If one stared into those eyes, that person would see something inside of them. Something ancient and dark.

XXXXXXXXXX

Neo-Queen Serenity stood by the window in her throne room, anxious about receiving any news of Chaos's whereabouts. So far, the Sailor Senshi have reported that an entire squadron of guards were attacked by Chaos with only one survivor. She immediately has this incident covered up and fortunately the people were gullible enough to believe her.

However, the queen of Crystal Tokyo wondered if how they would believe her and if her own daughter would listen. The queen noticed her daughter's curiosity of Chaos and feared for what she would find. '_I just hope she doesn't find out_,' Neo-Queen Serenity hoped.

Suddenly, the sound of the door creaking open broke her thoughts and she turned around to see one of her guards lying on the entrance. As she looked with shock, the queen felt a familiar, dark aura that made a shiver run down her spine.

"Hello Usagi," a familiar voice bitterly greeted. "Or should I call you Neo-Queen Serenity?"

Neo-Serenity looked at the familiar figure of Yoshio standing at the entrance of the throne room with a helmet of the Crystal Tokyo guard in his hand. "Don't bother calling your guards," he said as he tossed the helmet to the side. "They're taking a nap right now."

Despite Yoshio's sudden appearance and the fact her guards were knocked out, she tried to keep a calm demeanor. "Yoshio," she greeted, "it's good to see you again."

"Don't give me that bull," Yoshio snarled. "You've wanted me dead, since I've arrived here and you know it."

Neo-Queen Serenity was silent at that as Yoshio spoke, "You know, during my time in this city, no one knows who Chaos is nor did they care. Save for you daughter of coarse."

Serenity's eyes widen in shock at that, but Yoshio wouldn't let her speak as he continued, "She asked a lot about Chaos and she learned how important he was for bringing you into power." After saying that, his eyes narrowed at Crystal Tokyo's queen. "But she doesn't know what really happened to him."

After stating that, Yoshio slowly walked towards Neo-Queen Serenity, who back away to her throne in fear of the young man."I told her that Chaos died during the final battle against the Nega Moon family," Yoshio stated. "However, that didn't happen. Chaos survived the final battle, but was sealed away into a prison meant for all of eternity by his closest allies out of fear. Fear that he would bring the end of everything good because he wielded the power of darkness. Now, he's broken free of that prison and plans to rectify this so-called utopia."

Suddenly, familiar silver belt with a red gem appeared around his waist and Yoshio grabbed the buckle, saying, "Henshin."

"_UNLEASH!_" the buckle announced as Yoshio removed his hand.

Suddenly, a flash of red energy shot out of from Yoshio's buckle and engulfed his body. Once the flash retracted back into the red gem, another figure stood in Yoshio's place. This figure was someone who Neo-Queen Serenity never thought she would see in centuries. '_Kamen Rider Chaos_,' she recognized.

Yes, the Rider known as Chaos now stood in Yoshio's place. Chaos outstretched his right hand into the air and his blaster materialized into it. Once firmly gripping the handle of his blaster, Chaos aimed it at the Neo-Queen Serenity. "You rule has come to an end," he spoke, hatred dripping from his voice.

Before he pull the trigger, the two heard the shout of "STOP!"

Chaos's eyes widen underneath his helmet at the sight of Chibi-Usa standing in between him and his target with her arms out. "Princess, get out of the way!" Chaos shouted. "This has to deal with her, not you!"

"Whatever she did to you doesn't mean you can just do this!" the young Princess pleaded. "It'll only hurt more people!"

The Rider was taken aback by Chibi-Usa's wisdom despite how young she looked. '_She's certainly wiser than her mother_,' Chaos told himself as Chibi-Usa continued.

"I don't know what happened to you," Chibi-Usa admitted. "But "

Before Chaos had the chance to reply, he felt something hard strike him in the back, making him fall on his stomach. Chibi-Usa's eyes widen at the sight of Pluto with the other Senshi standing at the entrance to the throne room. "Now, your Majesty!" Uranus shouted.

Without any hesitation, Neo-Queen Serenity took out her Ginziusho and aimed the Silver Millennium relic at Chaos. She fired a beam of white energy at the Rider, hoping for it hit him. However, the queen of Crystal Tokyo did not expect her daughter to get in the way of the blast as it struck her right in the chest. Chaos looked up at this with the same shock that everyone else had. "NO!" he shouted.

However, his cries were too late as the beam engulfed Chibi-Usa's child-like body, encasing it into white crystal. The white light dispersed, leaving the young Princess of Crystal Tokyo trapped within a case of white crystal, frozen like a statue. A dead silence hung in the air as the Senshi, the Queen, and the Rider were frozen at the sight of someone so innocent and young to be a casualty in this. Chaos felt his his rage reaching its boiling point as he tried to stand. "Look what you just did, Serenity! This is what your lies have caused!" Chaos shouted.

Despite she felt loss for her daughter as well as a small hint of guilt, Neo-Queen Serenity tried to remain calm. "I'm sorry Yoshio, but it had to be done," Neo-Queen Serenity stated.

Suddenly, Chaos froze where he was once he heard those words. "Had to be done?" Chaos repeated, his voice sharp like a razor.

As he stood, the Senshi took their stances in preparation of what Chaos might do to their Queen. However, he just simply looked at the Queen with his red eye lenses. The said Rider then repeated the four words with rage pouring like hot lava:

"_HAD _TO BE DONE?"

His roar sent shivers down the backs of the queen and every Senshi in the room. It was like the roar of a dragon breathing fire that would burn everything in its path. Waves of energy poured off of his body as he faced the nine females at the entrance. "I helped you because I thought I was fighting for a better tomorrow!" Chaos roared before glaring at Neo-Queen Serenity. "Instead I find you using that crystal of yours to hide the truth and now you've just imprisoned your daughter! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!"

"We do what we have to for the good of the people," Pluto argued, making him look at the Senshi of Time. "If they thought someone with the powers of darkness helped the Sailor Scouts, they would doubt us!"

"At least then you would be telling the truth!" Chaos retorted. "Lying will just only destroy their trust in you and will keep on doing that! How many other secrets have you been keeping from the people? What other lies have you been telling them?"

"Yoshio, we told you before it's for the people!"

"Is it for them?" he questioned as he gripped his blaster, "or is it really for yourself?"

The Sailor Senshi were taken aback by this retort as they wondered if Chaos was right. Chaos took advantage of this hesitation as he immediately grabbed his buckle and it announced, "_DISCORD BARRAGE!_" as red energy traveled up to the tip of his blaster.

Chaos quickly raised his blaster and fired a volley of red energy beams that struck each of the Sailor Senshi. Once the beams reached their respective Senshi, the beam turned into a net of energy that engulfed their bodies, making them fall onto the ground. With the Senshi down, Chaos turned to face the queen of Crystal Tokyo. "Now with them out the way," Chaos said, "there's just you."

"Yoshio, please..." Neo-Queen Serenity pleaded.

"Don't say anything," Chaos snarled. "I'm sick any tired of your lies, and I'm going to end them once and for all!"

With that, the Rider charged at Neo-Queen Serenity, gripping his buckle. "_CHAOS SMASH!_" his buckle announced as red energy traveled from his buckle to his right foot, engulfing it completely.

As they were trapped, the Sailor Senshi watched in shock as Chaos leaped towards their queen, with his charged right foot sticking out into a flying-side kick position. Neo-Queen Serenity immediately pulled out the Ginzuisho, the relic from the Silver Millennium, and she aimed it at Chaos. The crystal glowed brightly before a beam of white energy shot out of it towards the Rider and it clashed against his charged foot. The collision of the two attacks caused white and red energy bolts to fly across the throne room, destroying walls and glass. The Rider and the Queen grunted as they pushed their attacks against each other, one trying to overcome the other.

However, it seemed that Chaos would be victorious as he overcame Serenity's attack and his charged foot came crashing down upon her. Instead of hitting the queen, like Chaos intended, it first made contact with the Ginzuisho in her hands, causing a small crack to appear on the Silver Millennium relic. Neo-Queen Serenity's eyes widen in shock at this. '_No!_' she exclaimed.

The Ginzuisho released a bright, white glow that soon engulfed the entire throne room and everyone in it, including the imprisoned Chibi-Usa. Soon, the glow had dispersed, revealing that the Sailor Senshi were lying across the floor of the throne room, their bodies covered in bruises and burns. Chaos and Neo-Queen Serenity were lying on the ground with burns and bruises as well, but the extent of them were far greater, since those two were the closest to the release of energy. As for the throne room itself, the walls were completely destroyed, the windows were shattered, and the throne was now in pieces.

Despite the extent of his injuries, Chaos managed to steadily stand up and look around at the damage of the once beautiful throne room. He then looked at the defeated state of the Sailor Senshi. They were still alive, but most of them were unconscious, or too injured to move as the slightest twitch made them cringe in pain. Chaos grabbed the buckle and his armor shattered into small pieces of black energy before floating into the buckle's gem. Now, Yoshio stood in Chaos's place, and sighed as if a heavy burden was lifted off of his shoulders. "It's finally over," he smiled, staring off into space.

Apparently, he was wrong as he noticed a bright light out of the corner of his eye. He looked to see the Ginziusho glow with silver energy as it floated from Neo-Queen Serenity's hands and flew out of the window. As for the crack on the Ginzuisho, it continued to spread across its form until it shattered into a million of pieces and the white glow suddenly grew larger as it began to take form. Yoshio's eyes widen as he watched the glowing figure to slowly descent upon the floor.

The glow died down, revealing a creature unlike anything Yoshio had ever seen. It had a humanoid form was made entirely of silver crystal and was based off of a dragon with sharp claws and teeth. It had long horns protruding from its forehead, right above the red eyes.

The creature immediately let out a roar as waves of energy rolled off of his body, knocking Yoshio onto the ground. Then, the creature only shouted out three words:

"I LIVE AGAIN!"

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's Chaos's story folks. Please leave a review to let me know what you think of this story so far. Also, if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive **_so I can know what to fix.

Now like I said in the previous chapter, I was planning to write a multi-chapter story called _Kamen Rider Chaos_. However, I changed my mind and went with this instead. Chaos's story was supposed to be more action-packed, but seeing how I've delayed for this long, I kind of rushed through it.

Still, I hoped you enjoy it, and next up is the _Movie War _part of this fic! I'll see if I can get to it as soon as possible!

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	4. Movie War Crystal

XXXXXXXXXX

Movie War Crystal

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Kamen Rider! They belong to their respective owners!

AN: This is the end! I hope you enjoy it!

XXXXXXXXXX

"I LIVE AGAIN!"

Those three words that came from the crystalline creature made Yoshio stare at it in shock. '_What is that?_' he thought to himself as he stood up.

The user of the Chaos armor would not receive his answer as the creature let out a roar before charging at him. Yoshio knew he was a little tired from his fight with Neo-Queen Serenity and the Sailor Senshi, and that would most likely slow him down. In other words, he thought it was over for him.

It turned out that Yoshio was wrong as a white blast of energy struck the crystalline being right in the side, sending it crashing into a nearby wall. Yoshio whipped around to see the source of that blast. "You!" he shouted in recognition.

Much to Yoshio's surprise, he saw a familiar white armored Rider with a key-shaped staff in his hands. With the Rider was someone he didn't recognize, the eighteen-year-old teen known as Shin Matsura, who had his LostDriver in his hands. "What going on here, Chronos?" Yoshio demanded he walked up to the white armored Rider, now identified as Chronos. "You've freed me from my prison, and I defeated Serenity and her Senshi! You never said anything about this!"

"I didn't expect you to destroy the Ginzuisho," Chronos retorted, shutting up Yoshio.

Before anyone could say anything, they trio heard a groan coming the crystalline, making them look to the see the creature trying to stand up. Chronos immediately stepped in front of the other two Riders to fire a white blast from his hand, but the creature immediately moved out of the way before it escaped by crashing through the walls of the palace and landing its two feet onto the streets of Crystal Tokyo. Yoshio and Shin stared at the destruction it caused to the palace, before Shin asked Chronos, "Just what is that?"

Chronos approached the hole that the creature and looked down to see the crystalline monster wreaking havoc upon the city of Crystal Tokyo. "That is Nekron, a creature made during the Silver Millenium," Chronos answered before he turned around to face the two Riders. "Queen Serenity wanted to make the ultimate soldier and made Nekron. However, it went berserk and using what magic she had, Serenity sealed it away, forming the Ginzuisho."

"What does this have to do with us?" Yoshio questioned.

Chronos turned his head away from Nekron and towards the two other Riders. "I knew at some point Nekron would be released and would cause harm to the universe. Seeing how the Sailor Senshi don't see the dilemma like I do, I chose two Riders who had so much hate against the Senshi that they would be willing to fight this creature. In other words, you two."

When Chronos stated that, the two Riders looked at each other for a moment, one wondering what the other had experienced with the Senshi. Seeing how there was that creature named Nekron was going to cause harm, they both looked back at Chronos. "So what do you want us to do?" Yoshio asked.

"Simple," Chronos answered, "the both of you will have to work together to stop it."

Though that at first sounded simple, Shin could not help, but ask, "What about you? What are you going to do?"

"I have some other business to attend to," was all Chronos said before he turned around towards the weakened Sailor Senshi.

Seeing how Chronos had his own things to attend, the Riders looked at each other as they now wore their respective belts. "Ready?" Shin asked as he took out his Sultan Memory.

Yoshio nodded. "Of coarse."

Holding his Memory in front of him, Shin stated, "By the way, I never did get you're name."

"Yoshio," Yoshio introduced. "Kamen Rider Chaos"

Shin nodded. "Shin, Kamen Rider Sultan."

With the introductions made, the two shouted in unison, "Henshin!" as Shin placed the Sultan Memory into his Lost Driver while Yoshio grabbed his buckle.

With the calls of "**SULTAN!**" and "_UNLEASH!_", the two transformed into their respective Rider forms. Once they assumed their armored forms, the two Riders looked at each other. "Let's go," Chaos told Sultan, who nodded back.

The two Riders leaped from the throne room of the Crystal palace and onto the streets of Crystal Tokyo to face Nekron. Upon landing on the hard ground, Sultan and Chaos saw Nekron firing energy blasts from its mouth, each one intending to annihilate the innocent civilians. The civilians were running for their lives, more scared than usual, since this creature sought to kill them instead of taking their energy. Fortunately, Nekron was not paying attention to the two Riders that were now behind.

Immediately, the two Riders charged at Nekron, shouting their battle cries that made the crystalline creature turn to face them only to see two fists pummel into its chest. The two Riders continued their assault as Sultan delivered a kicked to Nekron's side, which it blocked, but it left itself open for Chaos punch Nekron in the face. Nekron lashed its claws at Chaos and Sultan, but they quickly backed away from it before its claws could even scratch their armor. "We got it's attention," Sultan stated. "Now what?"

Before Chaos could answer, Nekron let out a roar before it fired a blast from its mouth that was aimed towards the two Riders. The Riders moved away from each other in time for the blast to strike the ground where they were less than a few seconds ago. '_This is going to take a while_,' both Sultan and Chaos thought as they focused back on Nekron.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Senshi of Time groaned as her vision brought her back from the unconscious parts of her mind to the real world. As she stood, Pluto saw the destruction of the throne room surrounding her and immediately recounted the events that transpired. Her eyes widen in shock at remembering the fact that not only had Chaos beaten Neo-Queen Serenity and all of her Senshi, but he destroyed the Ginzuisho, unleashing the evil known as Nekron. The first thing Pluto did was to look for her staff, but had no success for it remained hidden from her sight. "Where is my staff?" Pluto shouted as she tried to look for her staff.

"Look for something, Setsuna?" a familiar voice asked.

The Sailor Senshi of Time turned around to see the familiar form of Chronos standing before her. Pluto could only stare at Chronos' armored form in shock as he not only had her staff in his hand, but she knew him very well. "Father," Pluto gasped.

Upon hearing that word, Chronos could not help but let out a snort. "You have no right to call me that, Setsuna," Chronos firmly stated. "You stopped being my daughter when you start abusing the Time Gates!"

"Father, it was for Crystal Tokyo!" Pluto argued. "It was so we could relive the glory of the Silver Millennium!"

"But at what cost?" Chronos questioned. "Many people important to the time stream have died, distorting the history of many other planets!"

Pluto looked at her father with pleading eyes. "Those planets can be fixed, given time and effort!"

"Time and effort that you don't use!" Chronos exclaimed. "Setsuna, I made you the Guardian of the Time Gates, so you would prevent any harm coming to the time stream. However, your obsession for a perfect world has caused more harm than good! For so long, I wanted to stop you, but I couldn't since you were my daughter. Now I see she died a long time ago."

Pluto was at a loss for words as Chronos stated, "This ends right here, Setsuna. Right now."

With that, Chronos tossed Pluto's staff to her and the Senshi of Time caught it before taking a stance as she prepared for Chronos' upcoming attack. "Now, just show me how good you are, Setsuna!" Chronos challenged as he charged at his daughter.

Almost immediately, Pluto aimed her staff at her father and shouted, "_Dead Scream!_"

The ball of energy shot out of her staff towards Chronos, who simply sliced it in half with his pike. The two halves exploded behind him as he continued charging. "Is that all you got?" Chronos shouted. "I thought I trained you better than this!"

When Chronos reached Pluto, he struck his pike at his daughter only for her to block it before she swung it at Chronos. Moving to the side, Chronos avoided the swing as he slammed the none lethal end of his pike into Pluto's stomach before landing an uppercut to her chin. The Senshi of Time went flying into the air for a while before her back crashed onto the ground. Chronos knew well Pluto sustained injuries from her fight with Chaos, so he decided to give her the chance of standing while he just stood there. "Is that all, Setsuna?" Chronos mocked as his right hand gripped his pike. "Surely you can do better than that."

Pluto gritted her teeth in frustration as she charged and swung her staff vertically at her father only for Chronos to avoid it by simply moving to the side. Then, he elbowed Pluto in the gut and raised the back of his free hand into her face. Before the Senshi of Time could even stagger back, Chronos grabbed his daughter by the shoulder and brought her close to himself, so he could knee her right in the stomach. Pluto's body immediately dropped onto the ground, right next to Chronos' feet as her staff fell out of her hands and clattered a foot away from her fallen form. Chronos looked down at his daughter and snarled, "Get up."

Pluto groaned a little in pain as she slowly crawled over to her staff and used it to help herself up. As her pain slowly faded, Pluto looked up at her father, now feeling only a portion of his rage directed at her. "C'mon," Chronos challenged as he twirled his pike in his hands.

Gripping her staff with both hands, Pluto charged at Chronos and swung it at him only for Chronos to block it before swinging his pike at Pluto. This time, she dodged the swing and aimed her the end of her staff at Chronos. "_Dead Scream!_" she announced as energy formed at he tip of her staff.

Chronos' eyes widen underneath his helmet as Pluto's blast struck him right in the chest, causing smoke to covering his entire form. Pluto immediately backed away from the cloud of smoke that covered her father, so she could gain some distance and attack if he survived it. Seeing a shadowy figure in the cloud, Pluto charged and swung her staff at the figure...

XXXXXXXXXX

Energy in the form of balls, arrows, and blasts scattered across the city of Crystal Tokyo as Sultan and Chaos fought against the creature known as Nekron. Charging at Nekron, Sultan fired energy arrows from his crossbow in his left hand only for the Nekron to smack them away. However, it left itself defenseless to Sultan's scimitar in his right hand as Sultan's blade slashed across its chest. The slash forced Nekron back a little, and before it could attack Sultan, a red blast of energy struck it in the side. Smoke from the blast covered Nekron's upper body and blinded it, which Sultan used to back away to gain some distance.

Once the smoke cleared away, Nekron turned to see Chaos charging towards as he fired red energy balls from his blaster. Each energy blast that struck Nekron forced it back little by little, and once Chaos reached the crystalline creature, he sent an uppercut to its chin before he kicked Nekron in the gut. As the crystalline creature was forced back, Chaos immediately backed away next to Sultan's position. "GO!" he shouted as he fired more energy blasts.

Sultan nodded as he charged at Nekron once more, but this time, he put away his crossbow and replaced it with his Scimitar Memory, which he slid into his weapon. "**SCIMITAR-MAXIMUM DRIVE!**" the scimitar announced as golden energy encompassed the blade which was followed by Sultan announcing, "_King's Slash!_"

Nekron noticed Sultan approaching it with his charged blade, so it lashed out its right claw at the Rider, but before its claw could touch Sultan, a blast from Chaos' blaster struck Nekron right in the arm. Seeing Nekron's was distracted by Chaos' blast, Sultan swung his charged blade across Nekron's chest. The crystalline creature let out a shriek of pain and anguish, but that was gone as Nekron swung its crystalline arm at Sultan, sending the Rider flying into the air. Landing right next to Chaos, Sultan looked at his fellow Rider. "That didn't work!" he shouted.

"Try a simultaneous attack!" Chaos suggested before he grasped his buckle with a free hand.

Nodding, Sultan immediately dismissed his scimitar, and replaced it with his crossbow and his Crossbow Memory. "CHAOS BUSTER!" Chaos' buckle announced as a ball of red energy gathered at the tip of his blaster.

Meanwhile, Sultan slid his Crossbow Memory into his crossbow. "**CROSSBOW-MAXIMUM DRIVE!**" it announced.

Aiming their weapons at Nekron, the two Riders pulled their trigger on their respective weapons. Chaos fired his red ball of energy, while Sultan shouted "_Heaven's Rain!_" as he fired a swarm of energy arrows at Nekron.

The energized attacks struck the crystalline being head on as an explosion engulfed its form, and the explosion left a cloud of smoke that covered the entire area surrounding Nekron. The two Riders stood there, wondering if that attack worked. "Did we get it?" Sultan asked with anxiety in his voice.

He received his answer when Nekron's crystalline form came charging out of the smoke and grabbed the two Riders by their throats. The two Riders were caught by surprise as Nekron lifted them off their feet. "GAH!" Chaos shouted in pain as he tried to inhale some oxygen.

Sultan did the same, and was not fairing as well as Nekron continued to squeeze the life out of them.

XXXXXXXXXX

Pluto's eyes widen as she stood there. She swung her staff at the figure in the shadows, but something stopped her staff, much to her surprise. The smoke cleared away, revealing Chronos who grabbed Pluto's staff with a free hand. Looking up at the Senshi of Time, Chronos commented, "Not bad, Setsuna..."

Her eyes widen in shock when she felt a sudden pain in her stomach and Pluto looked down to see Chronos' pike stabbing into her stomach. "But you could do better," he finished as he slid his pike out of her stomach, the tip now drenched in the blood of his daughter.

Pluto released her grip on her staff, allowing Chronos to toss it away from her, while she backed away in pain. The Senshi of Time placed her hands on the wound to stop the bleeding, but it only caused more pain as she fell onto her knees. "Now, it ends," Chronos said as he threw away his own pike and extended his right foot out.

White energy began to cover Chronos' right foot and once it was completely covered, Chronos leaped into the air and extended his right foot out at her. "_Time Crusher!_" Chronos shouted.

The Senshi of Time looked up from her wound to Chronos only to see the light coming from Chronos' energized foot...

XXXXXXXXXX

Nekron grinned, seeing it was near victory. Moments ago it was released from the prison that served as Neo-Queen Serenity's weapon, and then it found itself fighting against the two Riders in front of him. Now, Nekron was holding the said Riders by their throats and it would only be a matter of time until they died. "This is the end for you," it spoke.

The crystalline creature, however, did not notice Sultan slid his Sultan Memory into his right boot, while Chaos grabbed his buckle with a free hand. With the calls of "**SULTAN-MAXIMUM DRIVE!**" and "_CHAOS SMASH!_", energy traveled down to their respective foot.

"TAKE THIS!" the two Riders shouted as they slammed their charged feet into Nekron's chest.

The force of attacks made Nekron released his grip on Chaos and Sultan as it was sent flying into the air before exploding into a blaze of smoke. Sultan and Chaos landed onto the ground with their knees, gasping for air before they helped each other to stand. After getting up, the two looked at the smoke clearing away, revealing the burnt remains of Nekron, and they sighed with relief as they undid their transformation devices. Their armor left their bodies, revealing a tired and bruised Shin and Yoshio. "We won," Shin smiled.

"Yeah," Yoshio nodded. "It's finally over."

XXXXXXXXXX

_ And so, the task I assigned to the two Riders was finished. Nekron was destroyed, and the rule of Neo-Queen Serenity and her Senshi was damaged. As for Pluto, I merely sealed her away within a time loop, so she would not use the Time Gates ever again. Crystal Tokyo eventually fell to constant attacks from Youma and soon its denizens abandoned the city. _

_ I know some of the higher beings would disagree with my methods, but in the end, I did what I had to. Bringing Sultan and Chaos was necessary for the time stream to fix itself and I personally had to stop Setsuna._

_ Anyway, we all decided to go our separate ways. Sultan returned to the past where he lived the rest of his days in Fuuto, protecting the weak from evil. Chaos left Crystal Tokyo and formed the Golden Republic, a democratic government that allows the freedom of speech and information. As for me, I have taken my old role as Guardian of the Time Gates in Setsuna's stead. I only hope that it will remain this way for some time._

_ Signed_

_ Chronos, Guardian of the Time Gates_

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's the end folks. Please leave a review to let me know what you think of this story so far. Also, if you have any criticism, please let it be _**constructive **_so I can know what to fix.

Now, I would like to apologize if the fight scenes are too short and if I'm rushing through the story. I was busy at the time, so I just wanted to get it done. Again, I'm sorry!

Also, this is (hopefully) the last time I ever write a Sailor Moon/Kamen Rider crossover! Why? Well, they're a little too anti-SM and I'm kind of getting tired of writing them. I hope that satisfies you guys!

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


End file.
